killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Key of Kings
|users = Allison Gog-Agog Incubus Jadis Jagganoth Mammon Mottom Solomon David Zoss }} The Key of Kings (or Magus Gate) is a superweapon first developed by the demiurges prior to the Universal War. Created alongside the King's Door, the Key of Kings played a critical role in establishing the demiurges' rise to power during the Second Conquest. By itself, a Key of Kings is a massively powerful weapon capable of splitting worlds; but when coupled with a King's Door, the Keys permit (or restrict) access to every known universe. History fight over possession of the Magus Gates during the Universal War.]] Zoss tortured the names of YISUN out of Metatron 1 and built the Keys of Kings. It is implied each name corresponds to one of the 777,777 universes. He parceled out the keys to the other Demiurges, but kept the original key known as The Master Key or The One Power for himself. Allison now has this key.Wielder of Names 2-20 Before the Second Conquest, the demiurges introduced two pieces of technology known as the King's Door and the Key of Kings. Together, these inventions allowed rapid transit throughout known space and helped the demiurges expand their empire. Eventually, the Key saw use in the Universal War, both as a weapon and as a means of controlling the King's Doors. By the end of the War, virtually all the demiurges were eliminated, but at least seven are known to have survived. 111,111 keys currently belong to each of the Black Emperors, while Allison possesses one. The Seven lend out their keys to their emissaries and servants, but it is rare for one of these individuals to operate alone.Wielder of Names 1-16Wielder of Names 3-51 Features with a Key of Kings in her forehead.]] The Key of Kings was designed to be a small device that floats when not in use. To wield it, the user must insert the Key into his or her forehead. Anyone who wields a Key of Kings will then gain access to vast magical power, but only a select few are capable of tapping into its full potential. The Key appears to enhance the physical capabilities of the wielder. It gave Allison so much strength that she accidentally made a large dent in a wall when she punched it in frustration, and sufficient tolerance to liquor to outdrink an ebon devil, suffering only nausea in consequence. When in use, the Key resembles a glowing gem embedded in the user's forehead. However, equipping a Key can be dangerous; stray Keys are highly sought after and forcibly removing one will almost certainly kill the user (being literally embedded into the forehead). Powers A Key of Kings enables the wielding of "The awesome fires of God. The limitless power of pure Creation..." - Meti King of Swords 6-57 An adept wielder of a Key of Kings is able to 'mantle' that power and wield it in various ways. The bearer may create weapons from the Universal Fire, and/or extra arms to wield those same weapons against opponents. King of Swords 4-42 While fighting in the Ring of Power, Allison demonstrated the ability to manifest the AMUNAN MANTLE ( six arm mantle ) for a short duration. King of Swords 9-97 * “The Princes of the World wielded many secret fires, for which there are many terrible and powerful names. None of them save the Ruling King were able to wield the bolts with which he smote his foes. It was such a dread power that it was rarely seen in even the ancient ages, and never again after the Universal War, where Zoss himself vanished.” – Yubam Bartoph, Jund Vatra King of Swords 9-114 * One of these secret fires or bolts is named the TEN CUBIT SPEAR, and appears to be a weaponized manifestation of the divine fire. KSBD 3-42 and King of Swords 4-42 Trivia * According to 82, Cio is the only person to have stolen a Key of Kings. Whether Cio still owns it remains unclear, though the events that followed had her reduced from an ebon devil to a blue.Wielder of Names 2-34 References Category:A to Z Category:Technology Category:Items